


Supergirl v Saitama

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Series: Supergirl and Saitama A Love Story [5]
Category: Supergirl (Comics), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: All couples fight. Though probably not quite like this.





	Supergirl v Saitama

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this for fun, as usual. Don't expect much accuracy with the originals.

Supergirl and Saitama watch another remake of Sleeping Beauty on TV. But while the blond heroine is teary-eyed, as the prince wakes the princess with a kiss, the bald hero frowns and says, "I don't get it."

"What?", Supergirl sniffles.

"The evil fairy goes through all that trouble, casting magic spells and whatnot to put everybody to sleep. And the prince undoes it all with a kiss? Just a kiss? Not even a magic kiss. Did he even use tongue or anything? Like a simple kiss is the solution to everything. Seems like lazy writing to me. What do they call that?"

"Deus ex machina."

"No, no. It's like that thing that solves a problem in a story that can't be solved."

"Deus ex machina!"

"Stop saying that. You know I don't speak alien."

Supergirl's phone vibrates. The caller is unknown.

"Who's this?", she asks and frowns as she listens. "No. But I can find it. I'll be right there." Then she hangs up. She tells Saitama, "Some guy just called. I have no idea how he got my number, but he said he has information about Demon Lady. However, he says he can only tell me face to face. And that I should meet him alone in a place that he chose."

"Hmph. He might as well have admitted that this was a trap while he was at it," Saitama laughs. "Seriously, how stupid do these super villains think we are? You gotta be a total moron to fall for that one. Right? Supergirl?"

Saitama turns around from the TV. Supergirl is nowhere in sight. He sighs, "Dammit."

#

Supergirl easily finds Half-moon Temple. An old temple isolated at the top of Half-moon Mountain.

"Hello?", she calls as she enters the structure.

A short, bearded man in dark robes greets her, "Welcome, Supergirl. I am Demon Monk. Demon Lady's high priest."

"Oh, you've betrayed Demon Lady? Good for you. I am glad that you've turned your back on her evil ways-."

"No. No, Supergirl. I haven't betrayed Demon Lady. I'm the one who invited her to my country. This is a trap. For you. By me."

"A trap?!" Supergirl raises her fists. "Tell me where your mistress is. Right now or I'll-"

"Take your clothes off."

"W-What?!"

The monk takes a step closer. "I said, strip for me, Supergirl."

Supergirl frowns in confusion. Then she loosens her belt, and her skirt slides down, gathering at her feet. Next, she hooks her thumbs on her waistband and pulls her panties down.

Demon Monk smiles lecherously. On one knee, he begins moving his hands up and down the heroine's creamy thighs. Then his hands slide behind her, where he roughly kneads her firm ass. He presses his face against her crotch and french kisses her between her legs.

Supergirl's sex becomes hot, and she begins moaning. She pulls her top over her head and lets the garment fall along with her cape. The young, blond teenager is now completely naked save for her red boots.

When her sex becomes very wet, Demon Monk begins kissing up her trim stomach. Then he places hot, wet kisses all over her perky breasts.

"W-What are you doing to me?", Supergirl asks woozily.

"Oh, I won't need to do anything to you, Supergirl," the monk replies wickedly. "You will do everything for me."

He lies on the marble floor and guides her on top of him. Her naked breasts pressed against his chest, he wraps his arms around her, and he roughly presses his mouth to her soft lips. Afterwards, he takes out his cock.

"Please don't make me," she begs.

"Put it inside you," he mercilessly commands.

Supergirl straddles him, guides his stiff member to her entrance, then slowly slides herself down on it. He cups and squeezes her breasts. She winces in disgust, as she begins moving her hips up and down his shaft.

#

"Hey, Genos!", Saitama calls out to his friend from across the street.

"Master Saitama," the young cyborg superhero greets him politely. "I was just on my way to your apartment. I have some new leads regarding the whereabouts of Demon Lady."

"You do?"

Genos hands Saitama another envelope. Inside is the mug shot and criminal record of one Lucas Granger.

"That is the late Demon Knave. I have searched his apartment and also asked around about his known associates here and the places he frequents-"

"That's great work, Genos. Uhm, by any chance, did you see Supergirl fly by here?"

"Supergirl? No. Why?"

"Well, she's followed a lead of her own. But it seems dubious, and she's not answering her phone. Is there any way you can help me find her?"

"There are multiple ways to track down Supergirl. I can track down her incredible power level. Her body absorbs an enormous amount of solar energy, so I can track that down, too. Or simply, we can just track her through her phone-"

"Whatever way you want. Just do it!"

#

"What's she doing all the way out here?", Saitama asks, as he and Genos stare at the isolated, old mountain temple.

Genos shrugs. They enter the temple and are shocked by what they see. They find Supergirl lying on her side in a fetal position, naked and sobbing softly. Saitama rushes to her side.

"Supergirl, what happened?!", he worriedly asks. "Who did this to you?!"

"Mister Saitama," the disgraced super heroine whimpers. "It's a trap."

"I KNOW! I SAID THAT WHILE WE WERE WATCHING THAT STUPID FAIRY TALE MOVIE!"

"Saitama. So that's your name," Demon Monk says from his seat in a shadowed part of the room. "My sources told me that it was you who defeated Demon Knave. Took you long enough to get here. Supergirl and I were starting to run out of positions to try."

In a rage, Saitama snarls and launches himself at the villain. But before he can throw a punch, Demon Monk says, "Kill your friends for me, Saitama."

Saitama stops his fist a foot from the monk's face. When the hero turns around to face his friends, there is a madness in his eyes.

"Master Saitama?", Genos asks. "What's wrong?"

Supergirl forces herself to her feet and says, "Demon Monk now has control of the strongest superhero."

Saitama rushes towards his friends.

"Get away, Genos!", Supergirl screams. "You're no match for him!"

"Neither of us are a match for him!", Genos corrects her.

"Mister Saitama, please stop!", Supergirl begs the rampaging, bald superhero. But when she sees him prepare to throw a punch, she fearfully flies out of his reach.

"Don't let him hit you, Supergirl!", Genos warns her. "He only needs to hit you once!"

"I know!"

Supergirl uses her freeze breath to freeze the air around Saitama, trapping him in an ice prison. It takes him half a second to break free. Supergirl shields herself with her forearms from the shards of ice that get thrown in every direction. And very soon, Saitama is on the offensive again.

"I'll never be able to overpower nor evade him," Supergirl tells herself. She swoops down to meet Saitama's attack.

"Supergirl! No! What are you doing?!", Genos yells.

Saitama roars and raises his fist to strike. But before he can let loose his great power, Supergirl cups his face in her hands and presses her lips to his. With eyes wide in surprise, Saitama ceases his attack immediately.

"Seriously?", Demon Monk reacts. "You broke my spell with a kiss? I thought that only happens in the movies."

"INCINERATE!", Genos growls.

The evil monk doesn't even have time to scream, as flames from the Demon Cyborg's palm instantly burns the flesh from his bones.

"He won't be controlling anyone anymore," Genos announces. "I will search this temple. Commonalities with the information I gathered from Demon Knave's apartment should lead us to Demon Lady-"

Genos stops himself when he sees Supergirl and Saitama still kissing. He decides to begin his search in a different room to give the couple some privacy.

#

Supergirl doesn't say a word on their way back to Saitama's apartment. Genos opted to stay behind and search the temple for more clues.

Saitama opens the door, clears his throat, and says, "Hey, thanks for saving me from Demon Monk's mind control back there-"

Supergirl throws her arms around Saitama's neck and kisses him passionately in the mouth. Then she suggestively whispers into his ear, "Let's go to bed."

The bald hero smiles. He picks the blond heroine up in his arms and carries her across the threshold.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
